Existing technology in allocating and managing assets for a software program includes an approach where fixed-size memory blocks are assigned (sometimes called “spatial asset buckets”) and another approach where memory location is determined at runtime (sometimes called “dynamic asset allocation”). In spatial asset buckets, the bucket size sets an upper limit for the amount of assets that can be used in a sector, which can cause designers to create less rich environments and can lead to inefficient memory use. For example, an asset-poor hallway is allocated the same size bucket as an asset-heavy library. In dynamic asset allocation, the decision of which assets to load has to be made during runtime, which can lead to delay noticeable to the player. Also, fragmentation of the memory space can occur.